Reaping
by Onlyjustawriter
Summary: Katniss, her brother, and her sister make it in the reaping for district. But her true love, Gale steps in to save her family. As an act of friendship, or something more?
1. Chances : 1 of 10000

My brother and sister stood in the section for all the younger kids. I saw both of them look back at me with their blue eyes in horrible fear.

"I'm scared." My younger sister, Annie, mouthed to me.

"Its ok." I mouthed back, and my younger brother and sister, who were both about thirteen, held hands during this reaping. I'm not as scared, being fifteen, and totally used to it. The stupid Capitol, and venting with my best friends and crush, Gale.

Gale was in the section for sixteen year olds, and stood there like a statue. Rumor around district twelve is that he likes me, but the only person who knows I like him was my sister, because I know if I told my brother, little Cato would tell Gales brother, Rory.

"Its okay, Katniss. It wouldn't be them. It cant." He mouthed. I looked around to notice that lots of people were saying something to their friends, family, or boyfriend/girlfriend, saying their possible last goodbyes. Lots of people are saying 'it wont be you' but two people, a boy and girl, are going to be choosen, and District twelve is not as big as eleven. Your chances of living would be better in eleven because there are about 500,000 girls, so if you got picked in eleven, the odds really weren't in your favor.

"Hello!" Or interesting dressed escort said to us. You could tell she was from the capitol, because of her crazy, big hair.

"Ok. Men first!" She shouting into the microphone. Her long pink colored finger nails reached into the bowl with thousands of names.

"Cato Everdeen!" No. No. No. Not my Cato. My thirteen year old brother, who was basically still a baby, who just got his first girlfriend from the Seam, and the brother I just told wouldn't get picked, got picked. I would volunteer for him, but I cant volunteer for a boy.

"I volunteer!" Gale shouted and raised his hand into the air. He calmly walked up to the front, and didnt have a care in the world. Gale was strong, so I guess he could take down atleast 75% of the tributes.

"ok! how nice. volunteering, we dont get that much often." she said.

"now for the young ladies!"

"Katniss Everdeen." she said, folding up both slips of paper, and throwing them into the trash.

Annie started to cry, and Cato held onto her, both sobbing, as they would ,most likely, lose their sister.


	2. Lock and Key

5... I looked at all the strong tributes. Enobaria, Brutus, and Gloss.

4... Then I looked at the others in their alliance. Seeder and Cashmere.

3. I see a muscled man who was very tall.

2... I peered to the side, and saw Gale. His eyes had a deadly look.

1... I looked at the Cornucopia.

Everyone took off running towards the center of the arena that had an abundant amount of food and weapons. I was at a stand still shock but my feet kept carrying me towards the center, where people began to die off. I searched for Gale, as he was getting swords,bows for me, nets, and food.

"Katniss!" He yelled. He took off into the north where the water was. He expected me to follow him, so I grabbed a backpack until the little she-demon, Clove, threw a knife at me and it landed into my pack. I picked myself up and ran with the pack on my back, so if she tried to strike me again, it would land there.

My journey going north was difficult, but I reached the lake. A twig snapped to my left side and my neck snapped as well to see who it was.

"Catnip." Gale said, coming with a warm embrace and wrapping his arms around my head.

"Gale." I whispered into his buff chest.

His warmth pulled away from me and he examined my face. He realized I was fine, and took my hand and lead me in the direction he came from. About 1/4 mile away, he stopped and moved a thick layer of vines and it showed a very hidden cave.

"We can survive here." He said and slid under the vine. Gale was under, into the cave and had his hand out so I could slide under with him. The dark cave was big enough for about 4 people.

"Its amazing." I searched around the cave and found a little grooved in spot that looked like two people were supposed to sleep. The game makers probably did this, to created a romance between Gale and I, which I personally had no problem with. I could see him out the corner of my eye, and he was watching my closely, like my every move.

"So, what do we do?" He whispered to me.

"We wait. We kill. Survive." I said, digging into my pack pulling out beef jerky, fruits, lettuce, and two fish in a wrap.

"Whats in yours?" I tilt my head up to look at his beautiful grey eyes.

He turned he body around to unzip his pack and pulled out a gallon of water, a water purifier, wrapped lamb that was enough for about 3 people to eat for two days, an a loaf of bread.

"I grabbed three packs, and they all have the same thing." He chuckled.

Then I realized, he had a good strategy. Taking others food to them to not eat, and reduce our chance of starving, plus we were sharing our food.

I dug his face in his knees and sat on the opposite side of the cave.

"Gale?" I crawl towards him and sit on his left side as I heard a small weep.

"Gale. Its okay. I will die, and you can live. You have so much more to live for. My siblings only like me on reaping day, because thats the on,y day of the ear that I'm become that 'big, older sister' that protects. If it comes down to us, I will let you live." I say.

His face came up and his big, yet gentle hands grabbed onto my face, and he planted the most elegant and pleasant kiss my my lips. At first I was frozen, then my lips followed the pattern of his, locking together perfectly like a lock and a key.


End file.
